The Olympian League (Video Game)
The Olympian League is a video game available on Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. Gameplay The gameplay for The Olympian League videogame is a lot like the game God of War. The game features a third person camera, with the player controlling the character he chooses and navigating him through mazes, battles against monsters and puzzles. In the game you get to use many characters, each of them has a special weapon and power. Each character has a purpose in the game and will needed in at least one occation. Each character has a primary weapon, a second one (which you can unlock by doing challenges) and four different abilities usually aqcuired Drachmas may also be collected throughout the game by defeating your opponents, with drachmas you may buy things in The Olympian League Shop like weapons, special power or even character. Special items may also be found throught the game like little statues of The Olympians and of the original members of the league. With this items you may unlock special missions and storylines. Mutiplayer Multiplayer is avaiable in story mode and or versus mode, in story mode 4 players may play and/or in Versus you may play with up to 8 players. Controls Playstation 3 L-''' Movement *This will make you go in the direction you're pressing on ground, while climbing, flying or in the water. 'R-' Rotate Camera/Evade *With the right jolt stick if you press it you may rotate the third person camera and if you want to roll out of the way of an attack then simply move the jolt stick in the direction you want to roll to. 'X-' Jump *With the X button you can jump and if you want to double jump then press the X twice. 'Triangle-' Heavy Attacks/Ascend (swimming or flying) *With the triangle button you may use the heave attacks of your characters and if you're swimming you can swin upwards while simply holding it down. You can also fly upwards if you have any flying equipment after you press X. 'Square-' Normal Attack *With this button you use the common attack of the character you're using. 'O-' Grab/Descend (swimming or flying) *With the O button you may grab weapons from the ground or grab enemies. While swimming or flying you may hold down the O button and descend. 'L1-' Block *With the L1 button you may block yourself from the attacks of your opponents. 'L1 + X- '''Weapons *If you press L1 and X you will change from your primary weapon to your secondary weapon or from your secondary weapon to primary weapon. '''L2-' Powers *While pressing L2 you may choose one of the four powers your character has. Each power is one of the 4 buttons on the right of your controller (Circle, Square, X or Triangle) 'R1-' Interact/Hang *With this button you get to interact with an object or a person. You may also hang from an edge of a building or cliff with this button. 'Start-' Game Options *With the Start button you may go to the Game Options Menu and change the controls, sound, brightness, save game, load game, quit game and/or take a screenshot. 'Select-' Character Menu *With this button you can go to the Character Menu where you can upgrade his/her powers, weapons or see the items you collected. Xbox 360 Playable Characters #Percy Jackson #Annabeth Chase #Jason Grace #Leo Valdez #Piper McLean #Hazel Levesque #Silena Jackson #Flinn Miles #Seth Alder #Brook S. Harbor #Daniel Redson #Jared Rekker #Nolan Swift #Joseph Mierek #April Wind #Eleanor Clatter #Sally Sea Jackson #Finnick Rider #Adam Greylick #Katara Moore #Celestina May #Elizabeth Williams #Desmond Moon #Emma Halman #Jack Robson #Josh McLean #JT Ronaldson #Veronica Kamwetz #Nathan Sharpe Character Powers/Weapons In this section you will find out what powers each othe playable characters have and the weapons you can use with them. Percy Jackson '''Weapons: #Riptide (Primary) # Shield (Secondary). Powers: ''' #Water Wave: With this power you can make a wave of water and hit your enemy with it. #Hurricane of Might: With this power you make suck your enemies into a mini hurricane and throw them against a wall or another object. #Healing Factor: With this power you may heal yourself if you are close to water. #Water Trident: With this power you may make a water trident and use it against your enemies for a small amount of time. Annabeth Chase '''Weapons: #Dagger (Primary) #Bow (Secondary) Powers: #Invisibility Cap: With this power you may take out Annabeth's Invisibility hat and hit your enemies when they least expect it. #Owl's Eye: You may use this power to find hidden objects in structures. #Bow of Fire: With this power you may burn one of your arrows then shoot it at an enemy making him burn. #Grey Combat: With this power, Annabeth will do a multiple combination of attacks agains your enemy. Jason Grace Weapons: Powers: Leo Valdez Weapons: Powers: Piper McLean Weapons: Powers: Hazel Levesque Weapons: Powers: Silena Jackson Weapons: Powers: Flinn Miles Weapons: #Celestial Bronze Rapier (Primary) #Bolt-action Rifle (Secondary) Powers: #Flame Column: Maniulates fire in the form a column to attack the enemy. #Flame Cocoon: Surrounds himself with fire to damage anyone that gets close. However, damages the player the longer he uses it. #Execution: A single-hit kill attack that instantly kills an enemy(that is not a boss). However it takes a long time to charge up and can be interrupted by an enemy attack. #Dual wield: Player is able to wield both the Sword and Rifle at the same time. Able to chain attacks together with the sword and rifle in quick succession. Seth Alder Weapons: Powers: Brook S. Harbor Weapons: Powers: Daniel Redson Weapons: Powers: Jared Rekker Weapons: Powers: Nolan Swift Weapons: Powers: Joseph Mierek Weapons: #Changing Storm (Primary) 6ft Bronze Staff that can change into any weapon. #Silver Throwing Knives (Secondary) Will lock onto a target and follow until it hits something. (Can be electirfied or explode). #Angel- Angel is Joe's guardian and will automatically take down enemies by transforming into different animals. Powers: #Lightning Bolts-:Joe can shoot lightning at his opponents. #Wind Blasts: Joe can shove his oppnents and heavy objects out of the way with blasts of air. #Flight: Joe is able to fly for long periods of time. #Summoning: Joe is able to summon things to help him (tornados, griffins, venti). April Wind Weapons: Powers: Eleanor Clatter Weapons: #SpEAr - Sword/Spear that can bring waves, depending on the command of Eleanor only. (primary) #Earth-Rumber - (secondary) Powers: #Aerokinesis: Create mini hurricanes, waves and cyclones. #Geokinesis: Allows to create earth quakes, and tsunamis #Hydrokinesis: Manipulate water. #Cyrokinesis: Control ice. Sally Sea Jackson Weapons: Powers: Finnick Rider Weapons: Powers: Adam Greylick Weapons: Powers: Katara Moore Weapons: Powers: Celestina May Weapons: Powers: Elizabeth Williams Weapons: Powers: Desmond Moon Weapons: #Knife (Primary) #Throwing Knives (Secondary) Powers: #Flashbang: Desmond can summon a flash of light blinding your enemies. #Knife Party: With this power, Desmond will throw a group of knives at his enemy at the same time. #Boom Boom Ouch: With this power, Desmond will jump over his enemy and throw to small silver bombs. #Silver Moon: With this power, Desmond will be able to see in thermal vision at night. Emma Halman Weapons: ''' #Bronze Sword (Primary) #Throwing Knives (Secondary) '''Powers: #Ground Wall: With this power, Emma will summon a wall from the ground to protect herself from any attacks. #Healing Factor: With this power Emma will heal herself or a teammate if she's close to water or on the ground. (The ground healing factor can only be used twice in one level) #Throwing Rocks: With this power, you can summon rocks from the ground and throw them at your enemies at a very fast speed. #Pisces: Emma can call her pegasus and fly above the enemies. Jack Robson Weapons: ' #Oak Bow (Primary) #Spear/Solar Flar (Secondary) '''Powers: ' #Flight: Jack is able to fly for short periods of time. #Electric Blast: With this power, Jack can make small balls of electricity and shoot them at his enemies. #Can't Touch This: With this power you can dodge all of the attacks of your oppenent for 20 seconds. #Thunder Pow!: With this power, Jack will make a lightning bolt fall on him sending all of his opponents nearby flying. Josh McLean 'Weapons: ' #Bow (Primary) #Golden Sword (Secondary) 'Powers: ' #Fire Flare: With this power, Josh will make a flare with his hands then throw it upwards. #Flaming Lasers: Josh will shoot fire lasers from his hands at his enemies. #Ultimate Ambush: Josh will absorb a lot of sun rays and shoot many fire balls at his enemies. #Healing Factor: Josh will heal himself with the rays of the sun. (Can only be used twice in a level) JT Ronaldson '''Weapons: Powers: Veronica Kamwetz Weapons: Powers: Nathan Sharpe Weapons: #Bow of Apollo (Primary) #Xiphos (bronze sword,Secondary) Powers: #Fire Arrow: Arrows ignite with fire, causing more damage. #Triple Fire: Fires three arrows at one time, hitting eacho one target for multiple damage, or three targets for average damage. #Charge: Charges at enemy with Xiphos, slicing the enemy with a combo of attacks. #Concentration: Regenerates health(not in combat) Storyline The game features different stories, you start the game with the story which focuses on the Origins on most of the characters, you start unlocking more stories (also known as Sagas) as you play the game. Starting Story: 'Origins Saga:' Level One: *The Story Mode starts with a cutscene where it explains to you the origins of the league and who formed it and why. *When the cutscene ends a young thirhteen year old boy with red hair is standing in a street. You use the boy in the first mission and guide him through the middle of a battle towards a woman laying on the ground (here you learn the basic moves like how to walk and dodge). When you reach the woman the scene changes and a boy with black hair is standing in a house. You walked through the house and find items then you finally fine an eagle and the scene changes once again. (here you learn how to interact with people and look for items). *Next, a girl with Auburn hair find herself in a battle against a Hydra, you fight the Hydra and defeat it and the scene changes again (here you learn the basic fighting moves). *In the next scene a boy with Dark Brown hair is standing in an arena facing another demigod, you fight the demigod and learn how to use your powers then the scene changes and you start using a boy who is being chase by another boy. You learn how to climb and swim then the level ends with the boy catching him. Level Two: Category:The Olympian League Category:Video Game Category:Warriors Category:Days of Boom Category:Land of the Lost Category:Into the Unknown Category:The Olympian League: Origins